


Když ani bůh neví

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Když ani bůh neví

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Zdálo se mu to k nevydržení. Vždyť jsi Bůh! říkal si. Nic naplat, ač Bůh, nebyl nedotknutelný a určitě ne citům odolný. Ovšem vždy se považoval za nakloněného ženám, tedy jen ženám, jenže když ho tehdy uviděl… tehdy na Midgardu. Srdce mu začalo zběsile tlouci a celý organismus se rozhodl jako by zpívat, jinak to popsat neuměl.

 

Uběhlo hodně vody, staly se mnohé věci, leč jeho reakce na přítomnost Stevea Rogerse zůstávala stejná. Jeho hrdé vystupování a vznešenost se otřásaly v základech ve chvílích, kdy se ten nadpozemsky silný pozemšťan byť jen pousmál, či vyslal k Thorovi pohled modrých očí. Bůh ve svém nitru pociťoval chvění ne nepodobné zemětřesení, trhající základy jeho sebekontroly.

 

Věděl, že nemusí s Avengery trávit čas, klidně mohl odletět na Asgard a věnovat se něčemu produktivnějšímu, ovšem Thor se rozhodl zcela jinak. Steve jej uchvátil tak, jak si ani nemyslel, že je to možné. Nerozuměl tomu a vlastně se ani nesnažil, jeho silné stránky spočívaly v jiných odvětvích, o jednom si však byl jist stoprocentně. Ten bez pochyb výjimečný člověk v něm vyvolal city, s nimiž si sice nevěděl rady, ale jejich moc jej přesvědčila o tom, aby je prozkoumal dál, aby se jich nevzdával.

 

Aby se Stevea pokusil získat.

 

Jenže hned tady narazil. Nikdy se neuměl ukázkově dvořit ženě a teď se snažil o muže, k tomu ještě o vojáka, o jehož preferencích si vůbec nebyl jist. Snad proto jeho kroky vedly nejprve za odborníkem na ženy, muže a bůhví co ještě (Thor tedy nevěděl, ono rčení se zjevně vztahovalo k jinému Bohu).

 

"Pokud mě mé pracně vyšťourané informace nekladou, Steve je vztahy naprosto nepolíbený kus nepopsaného papíru," oznámil mu klidně Tony Stark, když mu Thor váhavě položil otázky týkající se Stevovy minulosti. "Docela to hraje ve tvůj prospěch."

 

"A jak?" pochyboval Thor.

 

"Podívej se na Stevea, ošklivý není a hloupý taky úplně ne, tak proč si pořád nikoho nenašel?" rozvíjel myšlenku Tony. "Takoví lidé většinou sami neví, co chtějí, respektive koho chtějí. Čekají, že si je někdo sám najde a postrčí je jedním nebo druhým směrem."

 

Bůh slezl ze stolu, na němž seděl, a urovnal si plášť.

 

"Takže určitou šanci mám, povídáš?"

 

Stark pokýval hlavou a přeměřil si Thora pohledem.

 

"Je to citové nebo fyzické?" pronesl Tony otázku svým obvyklým, konverzačním tónem, hnědé oči návštěvníka však intenzivně propalovaly.

 

Thor na něj zůstal zírat s prázdným výrazem. Nechával slova, aby řádně vyjevila svůj smysl, než se odhodlal k odpovědi, jíž byl mírně zaražen. V tomto směru nad tím doposud nepřemýšlel.

 

"Citové, Starku, ale…" hledal způsob, jak se vyjádřit a neznít obscénně.

 

"Dal by sis říct, kdyby Steve chtěl i fyzičnost," nešel Tonymu přes pysky závěr věty, ale udržel vážnou tvář při pohledu na Boha, jenž se nepohodlně ošil, ale jemným kývnutím projevil souhlas. Stark jej ještě chvíli pozoroval, než mu dal poslední radu: "Odhaduju, že Steve je romantik, s čímž očividně taky budeš potřebovat pomoc, ale obávám se, že já ten pravý nebudu."

 

Thor nevěděl, jestli Tonyho kamenný výraz je jen dalším prostředkem, jímž vyjadřuje ironii, nebo je vážný… Neřešil to, už takhle měl se sebou starostí nad hlavu a polemizovat nad Tonyho rozpoložením ho zrovna nelákalo.

 

"Buď zkus sám na něco přijít nebo navštiv Clinta," věnoval mu nakonec Stark povzbudivé mrknutí. "Bruce bych nedoporučoval, ten je v oblasti vztahů podobné poleno jako ty, a rozhovor mezi tebou a Natashou si nedokážu představit, aniž bych nepociťoval nutkání vrhnout."

 

Ačkoliv Thor neměl páru, z jakého důvodu by měla být jeho komunikace s Black Widow natolik zdrcující, ale dal na Tonyho úsudek, a se zamručeným poděkováním odešel z jeho dílny. Zapřemýšlel, že by opravdu mohl něco zkusit vymyslet sám, jenže ve spojitosti s romantikou si vybavil jen květiny a milostné serenády.

 

Vážně, Thore? Vojákovi budeš pět milostné písně? Kdeže ten zatracený Clint vůbec bydlí?

 

Měl štěstí, že se Hawkeye zrovna také nacházel na Stark Tower, jak mu právě sdělil Jarvis. Thor jej našel v hlavním salónu, kde hrál na klavír tklivou melodii o nějakém lukostřelci, který je vždy pátým kolem u vozu blablabla. Bůh se dovnitř vehnal jako velká voda, Clint se zatvářil vyplašeně a okamžitě klapky zakryl víkem.

 

Thor na něj okamžitě vyklopil všechno, co měl na srdci, posadil se na gauč, lokty opřené o kolena, a čekal, co z Clinta vypadne.

 

"Ale je ti jasné, že to nemusí vyjít?" naklonil Clint hlavu.

 

Thora ta slova z nějakého důvodu zasáhla, přestože tuto možnost samozřejmě bral v potaz. Čím více se o tom s někým bavil, tím více si uvědomoval, jak mu na Stevovi záleží, jak moc rád se dívá na jeho úsměv, utápí v modrých očích… Chtěl ho objímat a dát mu cokoliv si jen bude přát. A proto by mu dal i pokoj, kdyby jej odmítnul.

 

Na Boha byl tak strašně nejistý, honilo se mu hlavou, ale nemohl si pomoci, ta představa bolela. Moc. Jenom kývnul, promluvit v tu chvíli schopen nebyl.

 

Clint se podrbal na hlavě, vtipně hýbal obočím, když přemýšlel, až Thorovy koutky úst sebou zacukaly.

 

"Tony se většinou v lidech neplete a i já vidím Stevea jako romantika, ale upřímně, Thore… Byl bys schopen mu to prostě jen nějak… citlivě říct?"

 

"Jakože je romantik?"

 

Clint se zašklebil.

 

"Ne, jakože co k němu cítíš."

 

"Prostě za ním jít a…"

 

"Asi to není zrovna originální řešení, ale vezmi si, že si nejsi jistý ani tím, že má zájem o muže. Kdybys na něj zkusil něco romantického a on tě odmítnul, oba byste se cítili ještě hůře, než když si to v klidu vyříkáte."

 

I když pochyboval o tom, že bude schopen cokoliv v klidu vyříkat, připustil Thor, že to znělo rozumně. Mohl by se snažit být okouzlující sebevíc, ale v případě, že by štěkal na špatný strom… Kde že tohle pozemské přísloví vůbec vzal?!

 

"Dobře," rozhodl se. "Dobře, tak já za ním večer zajdu."

 

"Hodně štěstí," usmál se na něj Clint a přátelským pohledem vyprovodil Thora ze salónu. "Akorát bys mohl zvolit jiné oblečení!"

 

"Cože?" otočil se Bůh zpět, načež zrakem sklouznul ke svému oděvu. "Proč?"

 

Clint se uculil a Thor si povzdechl. Lidé přeci považovali za nutné měnit styl oblékání skoro den co den, na což si Thor zrovna nepotrpěl, jeho sbírka třiceti rudých plášťů byla přeci pověstná.

 

"Rifle a svetr?" pozvedl ruce v bezradném gestu.

 

"To by šlo," přešlo Clintovo culení ve vyzubený úsměv, nad kterým Thor jen protočil oči a zanechal jeho šklebící se existenci svému osudu. Zamířil do pokoje, který mu Stark na Toweru přidělil pro případ nouze, a kde měl nějaké pozemské oblečení. Kšiltovky, trička, svetry, mikiny, boty a rifle. Absolutně netušil, k čemu lidé potřebují mít tak barevné hadry, ale místo reptání nad tímto výstřelkem si vybral jedno šedé tričko a černý svetr, což doplnil poměrně pohodlnými kalhotami a černými botami.

 

Připadal si legračně, když se sám na sebe díval do zrcadla, ale kvůli Stevovi… Usmál se. Byl sice nervózní, ale také doufal, že během dnešního večera by se mohl dozvědět, jestli vůbec nějakou šanci má. Jak jen si přál, aby měl…

 

Bylo sice teprve půl sedmé, ale Thor už nevydržel čekat. Jako slušný člověk dorazil ke Stevově bytu a zaklepal. Byl připraven i na možnost, že Rogers nebude doma, to by prostě počkal, po chvíli se ale za dveřmi ozvaly kroky a Thor stanul tváří v tvář člověku, jemuž by právě teď a tady obětoval snad cokoliv. Aspoň tak se cítil při pohledu do překvapených, modrých očí.

 

"Thore? Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

 

"Mohl bych dál, Steve?" nahodil Thor úsměv, o němž doufal, že je vlídný, a když Steve ustoupil, vešel. Nerozhodně se zastavil v úzké chodbě, což se ukázalo jako nepříliš moudré…

 

Slyšel, jak Steve zavřel, a pak ani sám nevěděl, co se seběhlo, ale najednou byl Steve strašně blízko. Thor zamrkal, aby začal vnímat dění, ale jediné, co spatřil, byly dvě modré oči, hledící do těch jeho. Pátravě a zvědavě. Sám vnímal i jeho perfektní rty, skoro andělskou tvář, hrudník, jenž se jej takřka dotýkal a to horko, to strašné horko, jež sežehlo celé jeho tělo a na moment zbavilo schopnosti dýchat.

 

Polknul a uvědomil si nutnost úniku. Potřeboval zvětšit vzdálenost, protože… doteď se choval jenom jako po uši zamilovaný idiot, ale ta Stevova přítomnost, jeho nádherné, hluboké oči, dokonalá postava… Nebylo v jeho silách vzdorovat reakcím vlastního těla, proto musel zasáhnout rozum, jinak může všechno podělat ještě před tím, než cokoliv řekne.

 

"Tak si pojď sednout," vyřešil Steve dilema za Thora a pohnul se. Thora nenapadal důvod, proč stál druhý muž tak blízko něj, ale momentálně měl dost problémů se sebou, aby se uklidnil. Prohrábnul si vlasy a následoval Stevea dál do bytu, kde byl usazen na barovou židli u pultu, jenž se nacházel z kuchyni.

 

Thor si položil předloktí na stůl a jako by nic se zaměřil na Stevea, který tak trochu bezradně koukal do lednice.

 

"Co ti mám nabídnout k pití? Piješ třeba džus?" věnoval mu nerozhodný úsměv, z něhož se Thor málem poroučel z židle na zem.

 

Jsi sakra chlap, Thore, jsi Bůh! říkal si, ale marně. Srdce mu z toho úsměvu dělalo lopingy a teplo se šířilo jeho nitrem, mírnící nervozitu z celé situace.

 

"Jasně, cokoliv, co máš," oplatil mu úsměv Thor, načež před ním po chvíli stála sklenice plná oranžové tekutiny. Chutnala moc dobře. Steve se posadil vedle něj a pozorně jej sledoval, vyčkával.

 

"Musím ti něco říct," díval se Thor pořád na skleničku, klišoidnost oné věty mu zůstala utajena, proto nezaváhal, sebral odvahu a zvedl zrak ke Stevově tváři, do té své nechal proniknout všechny emoce. Díval se na druhého muže s láskou, jakou pociťoval, jaká jím cloumala už tak dlouho…

 

Nic si neplánoval, ale podvědomě tušil, že přejde ihned k věci, neviděl v nějakém protahování smysl. Proto nebránil své paži, aby se zvedla, a následně prstům, aby se pomalu přiblížily ke Stevově líci. Rogers vykulil oči, ale neucukl, možná nemohl, protože šokem a zděšením ztuhnul. Thor jej jemně pohladil po tváři a věděl, že se usmívá strašně hloupě, ale tady už to bylo nepodstatné.

 

Stevovi to muselo dojít, přesto se Thor nevzdal slov, která najednou nacházel zcela snadno.

 

"Zamiloval jsem se," pověděl těm doširoka otevřeným očím. "Do tebe. Už když jsem tě poprvé viděl, byl jsi něčím jedinečný a pořád jsi." Nadále se dotýkal Stevovy tváře porostlé jednodenním strništěm, jeho výraz však zvážněl. "Ale stačí říct… Stačí říct, abych toho nechal a odešel, a já to udělám. Dám ti i čas, jestli ho budeš potřebovat… Dám ti cokoliv, Steve."

 

Nepřemýšlel nad tím, co říkal, nechal mluvit své srdce, přetékající emocemi vůči druhému muži. I kdyby jej teď poslal do pekel, nikdy toho vyznání litovat nebude. Aspoň to zkusil, nezahodil příležitost, naopak ji využil.

 

Steve zvedl ruku a Thora napadlo, že mu tu jeho asi sundá z tváře a pak ho vyhodí. Mohl by mu dát přes hubu, ale na to se Steve díval příliš… Jak? Thor nedovedl odhadnout, na co Steve myslí, svitlo mu až ve chvíli, kdy mu hřbet dlaň překryla druhá, a jak Thor předpokládal, uchopila ji do své a odtáhla od líce, ale nepustila ji.

 

Thor tehdy poprvé pochopil význam rčení, když v někom vzplane naděje. Jeho ruka se totiž octla v sevření Stevovy, obě se usadily na jeho koleni. Thor je pozoroval, snažil se vstřebat všechno, co to gesto vyjadřuje, ale s tím zběsile bušícím srdcem a zauzlovanými vnitřnostmi se strašně těžko přemýšlelo.

 

"Nevím, co ti na to mám říct, Thore… Tohle… Tohle jsem nečekal."

 

Znělo to strašně zmateně, ztraceně, přesto Steve Thorovu dlaň nepouštěl, snad ji stiskl ještě pevněji. Thor se zadíval na Stevův obličej, Rogers zíral někam mimo. Bůh se mimoděk usmál nad tím, jak krásný Steve byl i v takové chvíli.

 

"Ale hůl nade mnou nelámeš," reagoval měkce.

 

"Ne, to ne," ujistil jej Steve rychle a vrátil svůj pohled k němu, snad se i lehce usmál. "Jen… říkal jsi, že mi dáš čas?"

 

"Kolik jen budeš chtít, Steve," čas… jestli chceš jen čas…

 

"Děkuju… Já jen… vůbec tvými city neopovrhuju, to ne, jen jsi to na mě vybalil tak rychle a já…"

 

Thor se uchechtnul, pravda, možná mohl postupovat trošičku opatrněji, ale když Steve jeho momentální veselí sdílel a zasmáním uvolnil atmosféru, přestal to řešit.

 

"Možná bychom měli zkusit to, co tady běžně provozujete? Něco jako rande?" navrhnul po chvíli. Běžně by něco takového ani nebral na zřetel, ale v tomhle případě mu to přišlo jako vhodné řešení.

 

"Proč ne," souhlasil k Thorově bezbřehé radosti Steve. "Zastavíš se zítra pro mě? V sedm?"

 

Thor zářil. Doslova a do písmene. Tohle šlo o tolik lépe, než by si kdy dovolil čekat. Zítra. Rande. Se Stevem.

 

Přikývnul a oplácel Steveovi úsměv, který byl blbý jak lampa, ale Steve se culil úplně stejně. Seskočil z židle, načež Steve učinil totéž a k Thorově už tak rozezpívanému organismu přidal melodii ještě krásnější, když druhého muže objal. Thor si jej přitáhl k sobě jak nejněžněji uměl, a vychutnával si to nadpozemské štěstí, jež nemělo ale s jeho původem vůbec nic společného.


End file.
